battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QBZ-95B
The QBZ-95B is a shortened carbine variant of the Chinese QBZ-95 assault rifle. Its shortened barrel length improves portability and handling, at the cost of effective range. It is in use by vehicle crewmen, naval crew, and special forces within the Chinese PLA. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the QBZ-97 is the standard primary weapon of the PLA Special Forces kit. Like the SCAR-L, the QBZ-97 possesses a spread modifier for prone, as well as crouching and standing, though instead of being less accurate than the minimum, the QBZ-97 in prone has the same spread value as when the weapon is zoomed. It lacks an optic, but it does have the lowest spread values out of the carbines, and has relatively low visual recoil values. Gallery QBZ97 BF2.jpg|The QBZ-97 in Battlefield 2 QBZ97 IS BF2.jpg|The QBZ-97's iron sights Battlefield 3 The QBZ-95B is a weapon introduced in the Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand expansion and is unlocked upon the completion of the It Goes Boom!'' assignment.'' The weapon is similar in handling to the AKS-74u. Vertical recoil is very manageable, and horizontal recoil is moderate. It has a slow firing speed at 650 rpm, comparable to the AKS-74u. Its iron sights are similar to the QBB-95. Due to its short length, it cannot be equipped with a bipod. The weapon has a foregrip already attached, and after the March 2012 patch, this properly affects weapon handling. The weapon itself is quite accurate and has a small crosshair. Its damage is comparable to most other carbines, but has one of the longer reloads. BF3 QBZ-95.jpg|The QBZ-95B BF3 QBZ-95 Iron Sight.jpg|Aiming down the QBZ-95B's iron sights BF3 QBZ-95 Reload.jpg|QBZ-95B reload BF3 QBZ-95 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the QBZ-95B Battlefield 4 The Type-95B-1 is a carbine featured in Battlefield 4. Multiplayer The Type-95B-1 is unlocked with 83,000 Carbine score. It is similar to its bigger brother, the QBZ-95-1, differing only in its muzzle velocity, which is lower. It features the highest stability stats of the Carbines, however its low rate of fire makes it suffer in close quarter battles but better at medium range. Its bullpup nature allows for a slightly greater hip fire accuracy than most other carbines. The sights are clear, identical to those of the QBZ-95-1. Gallery BF4 QBZ-95B-1.png|First person view BF4 QBZ-95B-2.png|Iron sights BF4 QBZ-95B-3.png|Reloading BF4 QBZ-95B-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 2 *The QBZ-95B is incorrectly labeled as the QBZ-97, the export version of the full-size QBZ-95. Battlefield 3 *The laser sight attachment was originally placed on the left side of the gun, resulting in the fingers clipping through it while attempting a full reload. The attachment was placed on the right side of the weapon following the 1.04 patch *When diving with the QBZ-95B, the magazine will clip through the players right arm. *Unlike any other weapon (except PDWs) in Battlefield 3, the QBZ-95B can equip either the Laser Sight or the Flashlight in addition to the Heavy Barrel, Suppressor, or Flash Suppressor attachments, compensating for the fact that it has no Foregrip or Bipod attachments. Battlefield 4 *The Type-95B-1's default appearance is similar in look to "Flat Naval" camouflage. *Prior to a patch, the Type-95B-1 had a higher rate of fire at 800 rounds per minute, but this was reduced to 650 rounds per minute. *Type-95B-1's gun model in Battlefield 4 is a modified version of QBB-95-1's model, being an older QBB-95 with a short barrel and 30-round magazine. It lacks the shortened different foreend on the real QBZ-95B-1 and has the fire selector on the stock instead of above the pistol grip. *The Chinese characters on the carrying handle of the QBZ-95B (中国军队) translate to "Chinese Army"; this also appears on QBB-95-1 and QBZ-95-1. References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines of Battlefield 4